Cosmic Love
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: Emma and Regina were together before she sacrificed herself to become the Dark One. This story is a look at how it impacts the family and how they save their savior.
1. Early Morning Hours

**Hello! Welcome to my newest story.**

 **I wrote this through a series of prompts I was asked to write on tumblr.**

 **Disclaimer: the characters of OUAT are not mine**

* * *

"Shhh, hush, my little koala," Regina cooed to her two-year-old daughter, Amelia. Every night she awoke crying without fail. Regina didn't know what to do. She knew why, but there was nothing she could do to quell her daughter's cries. Mia missed her Mama. Ever since Emma sacrificed herself for Regina that fateful night, Mia couldn't sleep. "Please, Mia. Sleep for Mommy," Regina pleaded, gently bouncing Mia on her hip. After an hour, Mia's head dropped onto Regina's shoulder and she was fast asleep. Regina hoped she would sleep the rest of the night, but she doubted it. This whole week she'd woken up just about every three hours. Regina tucked Mia back into bed, kissing her forehead. She padded down the hall to check on Henry. He was, thankfully, still fast asleep. She walked back to her room and looked at the clock. It was just past 1AM. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep and get a few more hours of sleep before Mia woke up again.

As predicted, Regina awoke to a crying toddler. She checked the clock: 3:30AM. Regina sighed and rubbed her eyes. Everything was so overwhelming that she broke down and cried. However, just as suddenly as Mia started crying, she stopped. Regina wiped her eyes and got out of bed to investigate. When she got to Mia's door, she heard someone whispering. She peered into the room and was shocked at the sight in front of her. There, holding their daughter in her ams, was Emma. He skin was pale and glittered a bit, her hair was shocking white and pulled back into a tight bun, and she was dressed in all black, but it was still Emma.

"It's all right, Mia. Mama's here, baby koala," Emma soothed, "you can't keep waking Mommy up every night. She still has a town to run, you know." Regina could tell from her vantage point that Mia was gripping Emma's shirt with her death grip. They'd discovered the grip accidentally once when she was younger. Henry had been holding her and lost his hold on her, but she didn't lose her hold on him. She looked like a baby koala, so the nickname stuck. No. Emma wasn't going to get away for at least another hour. Regina nudged open the door.

"I could feel you," Emma said, without looking at her, "what gave you pause?"

"I was just enjoying the sight of our little koala spending some much needed time with her Mama," Regina told her. She walked over and put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "Emma-" Emma jerked aways, as if Regina's hand burned her.

"I'm the Dark One, Regina," Emma growled, "you should be afraid for the safety of you and Amelia."

"Amelia doesn't seem too worried," Regina noted, "this is the calmest I've seen her in a week." Emma clutched Mia tightly, but continued to give Regina distance. "Sit, Emma. I'll leave you two." Emma sat in the rocking chair next to Mia's bed. She looked down at her sleeping daughter and sighed.

"I never wanted this," Emma said, causing Regina to stop at the door. Regina turned and Emma was looking up at her. "I just wanted you to be safe." Regina could see Emma peaking through those emerald green eyes. She was fighting the Darkness inside. Regina knew she couldn't fight it for long, so she soaked in _her Emma._ Emma stood and strode over to Regina. She was able to untangle Mia's fingers from her shirt and pass the sleeping toddler to Regina. Her lips briefly lingered on Regina's temple as she poofed away, leaving a whispered, "I love you."

* * *

 **Comment what you think!**


	2. Routine

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

After two weeks, it became a routine. Regina would attend to her crying daughter around midnight and tuck her back in to sleep after about an hour. Then, when Mia started crying around 3AM, Emma would be there for her.

* * *

"You didn't tell Henry about my being here," Emma noted the second night.

"I didn't know if you would be back," Regina admitted, "I didn't want to get his hopes up. He misses you so much."

"He must continue to miss me," Emma snapped, "you can't tell him I've been here." Regina frowned.

"And why not? Our son misses you, Emma. He deserves a chance to see you," Regina said in a demanding tone.

"He can't see me like this," Emma whispered, as she rocked Mia in the rocking chair. Regina sighed, pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

"Emma, he'll see you eventually. We're not giving up. And-" Regina's throat caught and her voice broke, "and there may be a final fight once the Darkness has fully taken you. You know he'll be there." Emma's head snapped up.

"Are you saying that the Darkness doesn't live here?" Emma asked accusingly. Regina swallowed, knowing that she had angered the Darkness that resided inside the ex-Savior. Emma deposited Mia into Regina's arms and poofed away.

* * *

You do not have to continue to get up with her at this hour," Emma told Regina on the seventh night, "I'm perfectly capable."

"I'm here in case I deem you incapable," Regina retorted. Emma scowled, but stayed silent as she watched her child sleep in her arms. "You've ruined her sleep schedule, you know," Regina remarked, "she used to sleep through the night. Now she knows that this will happen if she cries."

"So sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, Madam Mayor," Emma bit.

"Henry is starting to notice," Regina said quietly.

"He wouldn't if you just slept through this part," Emma grumbled as she carefully placed Mia back into her bed, brushing back a few dark locks of hair. When she turned, Regina had tears in her eyes.

"You don't think I've tried?" Regina asked, "the third night you were here I waited. I waited until it hurt. But I still found myself getting up. To see you here." The tears were sliding down her face now. The former Evil Queen no longer looked intimidating–she just looked broken.

"Don't cry," Emma ordered a bit more harshly than intended.

"I know I've lost you for now, but I will never stop fighting. I will never give up on you," Regina said.

"Good for you," Emma growled as she poofed away again–leaving a sobbing Regina to her misery.

* * *

"Mom, I know Emma has been here," Henry confronted on the morning of the twelfth day.

"What makes you say that, Henry?" Regina asked. She wasn't going to deny it, but she wanted to know how he knew.

"I can see it in your eyes," Henry told her, "she has been here and she's not really Emma anymore. It's hurting you." Regina smiled sadly.

"Yes, she has been here," Regina admitted, "but she… when she was more Emma she asked for you not to see her. I told her that was ridiculous, but I know that part of of Emma was just trying to save you from the pain."

"Mom, I'm already _in_ pain. We all are," he reminded her. Regina sighed.

"You may see her tonight," she relented, "be up at 3AM. She will be here." Henry grinned and hugged Regina.

"Thanks, Mom."

At 3AM, Henry was up and ready. Regina stopped by his room on the way to Mia's room. Regina opened the door and sure enough, Emma was cradling their little koala.

"Ma," Henry breathed. Emma looked up.

"I see you told him," Emma said, unamused. She stood and put Mia back in her bed, brushing her little cheek.

"I couldn't keep lying by omission," Regina replied, "he has a right to know and to see you."

"Who is he really seeing?" Emma asked, turning to face them. Regina could see bits of Emma leaking out of the question.

"It's okay, Ma. I just wanted to see you for myself," Henry told her. Emma closed her eyes–a pained expression on her face as she tried to fight the Darkness within.

"It's… good to see you, kid," Emma managed to get out before poofing away in a swirl of magic.

* * *

 **Comment what you think! :)**


	3. Time Apart

**After that trainwreck of an episode, I thought you all deserved another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Two years. It had been two years. Two long years that put Regina through hell. She couldn't imagine what it was doing to Henry. Merlin was harder to find than everyone had initially expected. Regina couldn't take the emotional and mental strain anymore. After three months of Emma visiting Amelia's room at night, Regina snapped at her and forbid it. Emma–surprisingly–listened, saying she had better things to do than to coddle a fussy toddler. Regina eventually broke Mia of the habit of waking up by slipping a drop of the sleeping curse into her nighttime water. Regina wasn't proud and she never told anyone, especially Henry. By the time she was three, she was sleeping without it anyway. However, Mia then started asking questions.

"Where's Mama?" she asked out of the blue one day, months after Emma stopped visiting.

"She's having some problems right now, Sweetheart," Regina answered.

"Why did she stop seeing me?" Mia pressed. Tears pricked behind Regina's eyes and there was a lump in her throat.

"I told her that coming so late was bad for you. I guess the daytime just isn't for her," Regina lied. Just then, Henry entered the kitchen and he took one look at Regina's face and knew instantly that Mia had asked about Emma.

"Mia, why don't we go outside and play with the soccer ball?" he asked, faux excitedly.

"Yeah!" Mia cheered. Henry picked her up and gave Regina an understanding look as he hustled his sister out of the room. Regina gave him a grateful smile. She tried to busy herself with dishes, but just minutes later she broke down into sobs.

By the time Mia was four, the topic of Emma was more of a detached concept. If they talked about her–which was rare within itself–it was about locating Merlin or finding some other way to rid Emma of the Darkness.

"I hate to ask, Mom, but," Henry paused, knowing that this question would deeply affect Regina, "have you tried True Love's Kiss?" Regina sighed.

"Yes, Henry. I tried it," she replied, relaying what had happened two years ago.

* * *

 _"Emma, do you still love me?" Regina asked about a month into Emma's visits. Emma put Mia in her bed and walked over to where Regina was sitting._

 _"Of course I do, Regina," Emma told her, brushing a finger down Regina's cheek._

 _"Would you kiss me?" Regina asked quietly._

 _"True Love's Kiss," Emma whispered. Regina looked into Emma's eyes, her own pleading. "The Darkness is like a virus, Regina. You get vaccinated every year, because they have to be updated due to viruses mutating and building immunity to the old vaccines. The Darkness tasted Belle's True Love and learned from it. It won't work."_

 _"Please, try," Regina begged. Emma approached Regina and Regina stood. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her with as much love in her heart as she had during their first kiss. Emma kissed with just as much passion, but she had been correct–True Love's Kiss would no longer be a weapon against the Darkness._

* * *

A week after Henry asked Regina about True Love's Kiss, Regina summoned Emma with the dagger.

"I'm a bit shocked, Regina," Emma quipped as she appeared in Regina's study, "you used the dagger."

"I can't be emotionally invested, Emma. I can't wish for you anymore. I have to rely on the dagger," Regina admitted. Emma scowled.

"I see that I am no longer a _person_ to you, but a _force_ ," Emma snarled, getting extremely close to Regina. However, Regina just continued to stare forlornly at the blonde.

"I want a divorce," Regina said quietly. The shock was clear in Emma's expression and she backed away as if she'd been punched. She then composed herself.

"So, this is what it's come to?" Emma inquired.

"I can't do this anymore," Regina murmured, "I feel trapped beneath layers of suffocating misery all the time. You haven't been my Emma for a long time."

"What about Henry and Mia?" Emma asked.

"Henry knows. He gave me a few days of the cold shoulder, but he came around, knowing how much this pains me to do," Regina told her, "And dear, sweet Amelia has no idea what's wrong. She misses her Mama all the time, but you haven't bothered to come around for two years. In a few more years, you'll be nothing but a small memory to her."

"You told me to stop coming," Emma muttered darkly.

"You never tried coming back ever again. You wreak havoc, and leave in Storybrooke. You don't even stay around to gloat like Gold did," Regina said.

"I can't stand seeing you," Emma admitted, "it hurts too much." The dam broke and Regina started to sob. She slid down the wall and put her head on her knees.

"Please just sign the papers on the desk and leave," Regina sobbed, her words muffled. Emma turned and spotted the divorce papers. She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath before striding over to the papers and signing them. She then walked back over to Regina and bent down in front of her.

"I love you, Regina. I will always love you," Emma whispered through tears before kissing the top of Regina's head and disappearing.

* * *

 **Comment your thoughts!**


	4. Henry's Request

**Out of the goodness of my heart... I decided to update real quick. :)**

* * *

Henry walked in the kitchen. There was a pained expression on his mom's face and he instantly knew his sister had asked about Emma.

"Mia, why don't we go outside and play with the soccer ball?" he asked, faux excitedly.

"Yeah!" Mia cheered. Henry picked her up and gave his mom an understanding look as he hustled his sister out of the room. She gave him a grateful smile in return. He pulled the soccer ball out of the shed and took Mia to the front yard. He let his sister erratically run after it for awhile, kicking it back to her every once in awhile. Henry spotted Ruby coming up the walk and he ran to meet her, Mia toddling behind.

"Ruby!" Mia shouted. Ruby picked the little girl up and tickled her causing Mia to giggle.

"Hey there, squirt," Ruby greeted, "and big bro," Ruby addressed Henry, ruffling his hair.

"What are you doing here, Ruby?" Henry asked, flattening his hair back down.

"The War Council is meeting. I'm coming to inform your mom about it. We think that we've finally found a way to Camelot," Ruby told him.

"Really?" Henry asked excitedly. They searched Gold's shop and Regina's vault for a whole year of searching for a portal or some magical mode of transport to get a group to Camelot. They'd hit dead ends or the Darkness inside Emma would sense the group getting closer to a solution and possess her to cause a huge distraction.

"Yeah, but we're going to need Regina's help," Ruby said.

"Stay right here with Mia, I'll go get her," Henry replied. He ran inside, but stopped short when he spotted Regina sobbing in the kitchen. She didn't see him so he backed away quietly and returned outside. "Is this sometime I can help you with?" Ruby could see the turmoil in his eyes and she knew.

"I'm afraid not," Ruby said apologetically, "I'll go ask. It's okay." She passed Mia to Henry and squeezed his shoulder as she walked into the house. Mia wiggled out of Henry's arms and ran after the ball into the backyard so Henry followed her. From the backyard, Henry could see inside the kitchen. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he watched his mom try to compose herself and fail. She collapsed, shoulders shaking, into Ruby's arms. Ruby eventually calmed her down enough to–Henry assumed–talk about the War Council's plan. Regina nodded and started to head for the backdoor. Henry quickly busied himself with Mia so she wouldn't know what he had seen.

"Henry?" she called, "could you watch Mia for a few hours? I can call Michael and he can bring Ava and Nick over if you'd prefer."

"I can handle it, Mom," he told her with a reassuming smile. She walked over to him, took his chin between her fingers, and kissed his forehead.

"You're growing up so fast," she murmured. The moment was interrupted when Mia barreled into Regina's legs.

"Mommy!" she cried happily. Regina lifted her up and settled Mia on her hip.

"How would you like for your big brother, Henry to watch you for tonight while Mommy and Ruby go to a meeting?" Regina asked.

"Can we watch a movie?" Mia inquired. Regina smiled.

"One," she replied.

"Okay," Mia agreed. Regina kissed Mia's cheek and gave her a tight squeeze before setting her back on the ground. She hugged Henry before she and Ruby left. Henry sighed and plastered a happy expression on his face.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"

—

Another year went by. The plan the War Council had a year ago didn't pan out as they'd hoped. One night after Mia was asleep, Henry and Regina were sitting at the kitchen table. Regina with a coffee and Henry with hot chocolate sans cinnamon–it was too painful to add. There was a heavy silence between them. There was always an Emma-sized hole in the house.

"I hate to ask, Mom, but," Henry paused, knowing that this question would deeply affect Regina, "have you tried True Love's Kiss?" Regina sighed.

"Yes, Henry. I tried it," she replied, "about three months after Emma started helping me put Mia back to sleep I asked her about it. She told me that the Darkness is like a virus and can mutate–that it felt Belle's True Love for Rumpel and learned how to fight it. I asked her to kiss me anyway, but she was right. True Love's Kiss will no longer work against any Dark One."

"Oh," Henry said.

"Henry, do you know why I asked you to sit here tonight?" she asked him.

"No, why?" he furrowed his brow in confusion as Regina sighed.

"I'm asking her for a divorce," she whispered. Henry's jaw dropped.

"What? You can't!" he exclaimed, "she's- it's- but she's _Emma_. You love her!"

"It's more complicated than that right now, Henry. I-"

"No! Stop! You're fighting for her everyday! You can't give up now!" he accused.

"I'm not giving up on her," she replied firmly, "however, I cannot stay emotionally attached. It's hindering my ability to help."

"I can't believe this," Henry stood, "you still love her. I don't understand." He walked away before Regina could say anything else.

He gave her the cold shoulder for four days. He'd answer in as few words as possible. But, eventually he came around, knowing that it was destroying his mother that she had made such a difficult decision–she didn't need his disapproval on top of her own anguish.

—

After Emma signed the papers and she filed them, his mom was so devastated that Henry and Mia had to stay with Mary Margaret and David for two weeks and Henry attended War Council meetings in Regina's place. However, in that two week's time, the War Council found a foolproof way of getting to Camelot. A group consisting of Mary Margaret, David, Belle, and Ruby, gathered up necessities and weapons and set out to make the journey.

"I can help," Regina insisted. Mary Margaret put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're needed here," she said to Regina, "we need someone in Storybrooke as a control central. Besides, you have two children that need you. They've lost one mother for two years. I'd hate for them to lose both mothers permanently." Regina eventually relented when the group promised to magically check in every week or so until they found the Merlin and saved Emma.

That was over a year ago. Control Central–consisting of Regina, Henry, Nova, and Tinkerbell–lost contact with the group six months into the mission. The last time they had contact with the group there was a war raging in Camelot and the group was caught up in the middle of it–finding Merlin had been put on the back burner. After three weeks of no contact, Regina scoured ever inch of her vault to find some way back to the Enchanted Realm. Mia's fifth birthday came and went. Henry's seventeenth birthday came and went. Finally, Henry approached his mother one day.

"Mom, I want to learn magic," he cut to the chase. It was the only way he was going to get results.

"Henry, magic is-"

"Unpredictable. Always comes with a price. Mom, I know all these things," Henry told her sternly before he softened, "do you remember when you and Emma saved me in Neverland?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Regina asked.

"Emma told me the two of you eclipsed the moon together," Henry reminded her.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you learning magic?" Regina inquired.

"I'm the son of the Savior. I have to have some in me," Henry deduced, "if you and Emma can eclipse a moon, why can't we open a portal together?" Regina sighed, but then smiled at her son.

"You're right," Regina agreed, "we'll start training tomorrow. Our goal is to bring Emma home before your eighteenth birthday, deal?" Henry beamed,

"Deal."

* * *

 **Lemme know what you think!**


	5. Camelot

**Chapter 5! I'm quite proud of this chapter. I think it helps explain Camelot a hell of a lot better than 5A did this year.**

* * *

Henry turned out to be a quick study, unlike his blonde mother. He took direction from Regina well and gave his full effort. In three months, Regina gave her tentative approval.

"There was a magical snow globe in Gold's shop," Henry explained to his mother, "however, it was a one-time magical object. I think with our magic, we could coax it to open for us."

"Let's do it," Regina said determinedly. She tearfully dropped Mia off at Kathryn's–promising to be back as soon as she could–and she and Henry were off. His plan work and they were immediately transported straight to Camelot. The devastation of the war was evident as soon as they arrived. "Keep your sword drawn," Regina advised Henry. He had taken a sword from Gold's shop since David taught him how to fight. Regina wanted him to have another way to protect himself if his magic failed him. Luckily, they reached the castle without any problems. Once they reached the gate, a soldier stopped them.

"State your business," he order.

"We are seeking our comrades that came to this land over a year ago," Regina replied, pulling herself up to her full height, adopting her queenly mannerisms again.

"Snow White and her company?" the soldier asked.

"Precisely," Regina said.

"They've been out in the battlefield with King Arthur for months," he informed them. Henry put a hand on Regina's arm.

"Mom, we can do this without them. We need to help Emma. Now," he pleaded, "we will come back for them. This is a Swan-Mills family adventure." Regina nodded her approval.

"My son and I have a question for you, knight," Regina said, "we seek Merlin the all-powerful sorcerer of this realm. Do you know of his whereabouts?"

"Some say the tallest mountain, some say the deepest ocean," the soldier riddled, "no one has seen him for centuries."

"He filters the darkest source in the world into one human soul and is never seen or heard from again except through the Apprentice," Regina recited, frustrated, "how dare he."

"The band of people you speak of informed us the Apprentice is dead," the soldier said, "is it really true?"

"Unfortunately yes," Regina confirmed, "otherwise we'd have made more progress in the three years we've been searching for the Sorcerer."

"King Arthur may be able to help you," the soldier suddenly said, "he was leading the group somewhere when they never made it back."

"You said they were out in the battlefield," Regina commented.

"They are," the soldier told them, "that was the way they headed. That is the way King Arthur took them." Regina growled in frustration. She didn't want to take her son into a battlefield. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"We can do this," he reassured her. She nodded and lifted her chin.

"Thank you for this information," Regina said to the soldier, "we will be on our way now." She and Henry turned and strode right toward the battlefield.

—

When Regina and Henry finally reached the encampment where the group had been staying, it turned out they were trapped behind wards that no one could lift.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret cried happily.

"It seems you all have gotten yourselves in a predicament that I must rectify myself," Regina huffed. Henry was glad her old ways were back, simply because he couldn't take seeing anymore of her heartbreak–but he hoped they would disappear once they found a way to save Emma.

"Regina, we're so sorry," Mary Margaret exclaimed, "we were on our way to seek Merlin and we were trapped here. We're only lucky this place is stocked for such a reason. The army that Camelot is fighting has sorcerers and sorceresses like you." Regina blew out a breath as she lifted her hands to break down the wards. Luckily, she didn't need Henry's help. She didn't want to drain him, but she also didn't want to give away the element of surprise of him having magic. Mary Margaret bombarded Regina with a hug. Regina stumble back in confusion, but slowly remembered that this assaulting woman had once been her mother-in-law. She accepted the hug from Mary Margaret, the shoulder squeeze and head nod from David, and finally another hug from Ruby. Then they all rushed over to Henry, bombarding him with hugs and questions. Then a man strode up to Regina with an air of importance and a bit of arrogance.

"Thank you for freeing us," he said, "however I must ask whose side you're on. The other side put those wards up with magic specific to their own." Regina gave him a look.

"Excuse me? I just save your lives and you're going to interrogate me?" Regina scoffed.

"Arthur, she's with us," Belle said firmly, "we all just want to save our friend from being The Dark One. We _need_ to get to Merlin right away."

"The only clue I have, as I told you many months ago when we set off, is a place in the forest where Merlin would train me," Arthur re informed them.

"Yes, but it's the best place to start," Ruby pressed.

"Lead the way," Mary Margaret said, holding out her arm, "I'm sure Regina can protect us as we cross the rest of the battlefield." She looked at Regina who confirmed this with a nod. The made it safely to the edge of the woods and to the place that Arthur had spoken of.

"How did you summon him?" Regina asked.

"Usually an owl would appear and I would simply ask him for Merlin's help. He would then appear next to the owl," Arthur told them.

"Well then," Henry said, "let's go find us an owl."

—

Hours of searching later and Henry found not just _an_ owl, but _the_ owl. He was high up in the trees and Henry had to climb to get to him. Instead of returning to the group he addressed the owl directly.

"Uh, hello… owl. I'm looking for Merlin. I need his help," Henry told the owl. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the branch right below the owl and there was Merlin. He was quite young for what Henry was expecting. "Are you Merlin?"

"I am," Merlin replied, holding out his arms as if to say _here I am. The all-powerful man you seek_.

"We need your help," Henry wasted no time with chitchat, "my mom is The Dark One and we need to save her."

"There must always be a Dark One, young man," Merlin said gravely, "otherwise the world would be overrun by the Darkness tethered to her soul."

"The Apprentice said you would help us!" Henry yelled in an accusatory tone.

"The Apprentice knows many things, but even he does not know everything about the Darkness," Merlin informed Henry.

"Well he's dead because of it," Henry spat. Merlin hovered a hand over Henry.

"Why is my new Author speaking to me in this way?" Merlin wondered aloud, "boy, you are to write events, not control them. That is how Isaac stumbled down that greedy path."

"That's why I came to _you_ ," Henry emphasized, "I can't control events, but you _can_."

"My solution to the Darkness was a human soul. There is nothing I can do," Merlin replied.

"You do _not_ want Emma as your Dark One," Henry tried to reason, "she's the Savior. She already has magic. Now she's even more powerful."

"It's out of my hands," Merlin told him. Henry growled in frustration as he lunged at Merlin, grabbing his robes, and transporting them to Regina. They landed with a thud right in front of her, Henry on top of the struggling Merlin.

"I found him, but he won't help us!" Henry shouted. Regina took Merlin by surprise and bound him to a tree. She summoned a fireball and held it to his face. He remained stoic.

"You're going to help us find a way to rid Emma of the Darkness or be killed," Regina snarled.

"That would leave the whole world doomed without my presence," he retorted. Regina smirked.

"Do you think _I_ care? Let the world go to ruin. As the Evil Queen, it would please me," she growled. Merlin searched her face, but he found complete sincerity. She wasn't playing tricks–she would actually watch the world burn. Henry, on the other hand, had known she was completely serious and backed her 100%. They could not lose Emma forever.

"You're bluffing," Merlin tried to get her to back down. However, this provoked her even more. She reached into his chest and pulled out his heart.

"Try me," she said real low. Suddenly, Merlin's heart caught Henry's eye.

"Mom," he pulled at her arm and brought the heart close to him, "it's pure white. Rumpelstilskin's heart only did that after all the darkness was removed." Regina furrowed her brow, twisting and turning the heart to inspect every inch of it. Henry was right. It was a pure white heart–unnaturally so.

"Where's your darkness, Merlin," she demanded, "you can't be all good. No one is. Not even our precious Snow White's heart is pure." Merlin stared at his heart, his face growing pale.

"Mom, the Darkness. It's _his_ ," Henry connected the dots. Regina bared her teeth at Merlin.

"Take your darkness back! Deal with it like a man!" she shouted, "the rest of us do, why shouldn't you?"

"It's _your_ darkness and you are the best person equipped to handle it," Henry said, "she came back after being evil for years," Henry pointed to Regina, "because it was her darkness to overcome."

"It's been so long," Merlin pleaded, "centuries long." Just then, the rest of the group found the three.

"What's going on?" King Arthur demanded.

"Wart, these people are trying to kill me," Merlin said.

"I thought you were on their side?" King Arthur shot at Regina and Henry, pointing to the rest of the group.

"Regina wouldn't be doing this without a good reason," Mary Margaret piped up. Regina was pleasantly surprised that Mary Margaret had taken her side.

"What's going on, Regina?" David asked. She showed the group the heart.

"This is his heart," she informed them, "and the Dark One Darkness is _his_." Everyone, even King Arthur, gaped at the sight.

"Is this true?" King Arthur demanded.

"It is," Merlin replied.

"We have to put it back inside him," Ruby commented.

"I couldn't agree more," Regina approved.

"How though? The Darkness transfers when the current Dark One is stabbed by the Dagger of Kris," Bell pointed out.

"Then we better find a transference spell," Regina said. Belle turned to King Arthur

"Do you have any of those in your library?" she asked. He nodded.

"How are we going to get him back to the castle?" David asked. Regina's wide smile was predatory as she pulled out a sealed box with a few pieces of paper inside it that she had brought. She thought they would be only using one on Emma, but now would do. Merlin was still a powerful sorcerer after all. On all of the papers was a blot of squid ink that hadn't been used on Peter Pan back in Neverland. Regina raised one to her lips and blew it onto Merlin. He was immediately paralyzed–his face set into a hard line. Regina transported herself, Merlin, King Arthur, and the Charmings back to the castle, leaving Henry to transport himself, Ruby, and Belle.

"I believe in you," she told him, touching his chin, before she poofed away. Henry concentrated and was able to do it, his lavender magic swirling around them. Belle went to the library straight away, the Charmings and Ruby took watch over Merlin, leaving Henry and Regina to make plans with King Arthur for their journey home.

"We saved a few magic bean plants through our mercenaries once we head of the devastating loss of them in the Enchanted Forest," he admitted, "you may use one of our beans to get home safety to your town."

"Thank you," Regina said, "that is most kind of you."

"It's the least I can do," he replied, "he may have taught me many things, but it seems that there is more to Merlin than anyone ever anticipated."

There's more to everything than anyone else can anticipate," Henry pointed out.

"You've got a smart lad here, Regina," King Arthur said, chuckling. Regina gave a knowing smile and was about to replied when Belle came bursting through the doors.

"I found something!" she cried excitedly, "but someone needs to summon Emma. We need her."

* * *

 **What did you think? Merlin as a (sort of) bad guy instead of Arthur? Review what you thought. :)**


	6. And We'll All Go Home

**It's been awhile, friends! Sorry about that! Here's the next chapter for ya!**

* * *

"Regina pulled the Dagger of Kris out of its secure hold in her boot. They had everything ready so she held it up and summoned Emma. There was a feeling of electricity in the air and a pop as Emma appeared. Regina assumed it was because she had to cross realms to get to Camelot.

"Regina," Emma said, clearly startled. Regina quickly extracted another squid ink blot and paralyzed Emma. "so you summoned me to taunt me, huh? Throw it in my face that I was never really important in your life?"

"Emma, no. I-" Henry could see his mom's courage slipping, so he cut her off by standing right in front of her, blocking her view of Emma.

"Mom, focus," he told her quietly. She nodded and steeled herself for the task ahead. The Charmings placed Merlin in the Fairy Circle they had created, while Ruby and Regina did the same with Emma. The Charmings and Ruby exited the circle, while Henry was just outside, ready to seal it shut behind Regina. Regina approached Merlin, unbuttoned his shirt enough to access the skin over his heart, cut three vertical lines with a circle crossing through them with the dagger, and wiped up the blood with a black kerchief which she positioned about a foot in front of him. She approached Emma.

"I'm so sorry," Regina whispered before repeating the ritual with a white kerchief. She then drew a circle around the kerchiefs with the dagger, placed the dagger in-between the two kerchiefs, and muttered a spell over them before sprinting out of the larger circle. Henry, braced and ready, sealed the circle immediately behind her. With a flash of light, the Darkness started to pour out of Emma and retreat into the smaller circle. It thrashed around a bit before seeking its next host–led by the blood staining the black kerchief. It entered Merlin and sealed itself in with a pop. The dagger itself shuddered before disintegrating into nothing. No one moved. The group hardly breathed. After a few seconds, Emma's body started convulsing. It shed the Dark One persona like a snake would shed its skin–leaving behind an exhausted looking Emma Swan in a white sweater, dark-washed jeans, and boots. She collapsed onto the ground and the Fairy Circle unsealed itself. Regina ran forward and gathered Emma into her arms.

"Emma?" she pleaded. Breathing heavily and with a huge amount of effort, Emma lifted her head and nodded. Tears streamed down Regina's face as she clutched Emma to her as close as she could. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Regina repeated over and over again.

"Regina," Emma croaked, causing Regina to stop her apologetic mantra. Emma brushed Regina's hair behind her ear and leaned her forehead against Regina's, trying to even her breathing. Suddenly, Emma launched herself into Regina's arms. She sobbed into the crook of her neck as Regina rubbed circles on her back. Henry sidled up next to Regina and bent down so Emma could see him. "Henry!" she cried happily, reminding him of the topsy turvy world five years ago when he rescued her from the isolated tower. Emma reached for him and he joined the hug. Tears forming in his eyes. "I love you both so much," Emma whispered.

—

Finally, the group headed home. It was a long time coming and everyone was ready. Regina took Emma and Henry's hands and threw the bean to the ground and thought of home. Of their daughter. Of all their future possibilities. Of calm nights. They stepped out of the portal and onto main street where it all started. Granny rushed out of her diner and enveloped Ruby into a hug. Gold did the same with Belle. The rest of the group headed to Regina's mansion. Regina was not about to separate the Charmings from Emma. She wasn't cruel.

She set the Charmings up in a guest bedroom and settled Henry into his room. She then stood in the doorframe of kitchen where Emma sat, hands clasped in front of her.

"Emma," she called softly. Emma jolted, surprised by Regina's presence. "would you like to come with me to pick up Mia?" Emma's face dropped.

"She won't want to see me," Emma told her, defeated.

"That's the most untrue statement I've ever heard," Regina said, crossing her armed, "her preschool teacher says she talks about you all the time." Emma stood slowly.

"Okay," she agreed, "I'll go."

They decided to walk–knowing there was much to discuss.

"I'm glad you're home," Regina whispered, taking Emma's hand and threading their fingers together.

"Yeah, but for how much longer am I here?" Emma asked, "we divorced over a year ago." Regina stopped walking, shivering as the chill of the memory washed over her. Emma didn't let go of Regina's hand, but she also wouldn't look at her.

"Emma, I…" Regina took a deep breath, "I wouldn't take it back, because I needed that split so I could be less attached to you. I needed the clear distinctions between how I felt and what I was needed to do. However," he voice got quiet, "I would remarry you in a heartbeat."

"You shouldn't want to," Emma told her softly, "I've done unspeakable things, Regina."

"Emma, look at me," Regina physically turned Emma toward herself, "that was the Darkness inside you. I did unspeakable things of my own volition in my past. I've moved passed that and one day you will be able to as well. It takes time, trust me, but you're strong, Emma. You can do this." Emma fiddled with their intertwined hands and tucked a strand of her own hair behind her ear.

"Can I kiss you, Regina?" she asked meekly.

"Yes," Regina breathed, leaning in to capture Emma's lips. It was a slow, tentative kiss. They had been apart for over two years. They had changed, but nothing had changed their feelings for each other. Regina sighed softly against Emma's lips, content in the moment. The kiss ended and Regina kissed Emma's forehead as the continued to walk toward Kathryn's house. When they arrived, it was late, but Mia was ecstatic to see both of her moms.

"Mama!" Mia cried, launching herself at Emma. Emma scooped her up and held her as tight as she could, feeling tears pick at her eyes again. She swallowed them down and smiled at her daughter.

"My, my, little koala, you've grown so much!" she exclaimed.

"I tried to wait until you got back, but I grew anyway," Mia said seriously. Emma chuckled.

"Well, thank you for thinking of me, but I'm glad you grew. I don't want you to be too much behind Henry!" Emma said. Mia didn't want to let go of Emma, but she made an exception for Regina.

"Mommy, you were gone a long time," Mia told Regina sternly, "and Henry, too."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Regina apologized, "we had to go fetch your mama. She got herself stuck in another realm." It was a lie, but she and Emma could decide how to deal with that later.

"I'm glad you're home," Mia said though a yawn. She reached for Emma again and Emma obliged, settling her against her left hip.

"Thank you so much," Regina said to Kathryn.  
"Any time, Regina," Kathryn told her. They said their goodnights and Regina transported them home in a swirl of magic. By the time they got home, Mia was already sound asleep. Emma tucked her into bed with a kiss on the forehead. She then turned to Regina.

"Where do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"With me," Regina replied immediately, "and if you wake up, you wake me up. That's the rule." Emma chuckled as Regina took her hand and led her to their bedroom. Regina and Emma changed into their pajamas and collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted. Regina snuggled up as close as she could to Emma, though Emma didn't mind one bit. "I love you so much," Regina whispered into Emma's neck, tearing up.

"I love you, too," Emma replied, pulling Regina closer still, "I will always love you."

* * *

 **Only one more chapter left! Thanks for reading with me. :)**


	7. Epilogue

**Final chapter! Just some Swan-Mills fluff for you!**

* * *

Emma stumbled into the kitchen and found Regina already dressed and with two cups of coffee on the kitchen table.

"One of those for me?" Emma asked, sitting down next to Regina.

"Of course, Dear," Regina replied, "I knew you'd be down soon. I knew you wouldn't miss today for the world."

"God, yeah. Henry's first day of senior year. Where did the time go?" Emma asked rhetorically.

"I don't know what we're going to do when he's off to college next year," Regina commented, the thick emotion present in her voice.

"Hey," Emma scooted her chair closer to Regina so she could wrap her arms around her, "we'll make it through. This isn't the biggest thing we've had to face."

"You're right," Regina agreed, "and he knows he can come to us if he has any problems."

"Exactly," Emma said, "plus, he's a smart kid. He knows most of the 'dos' and 'don'ts' of the world." Regina smiled and leaned even closer to Emma to kiss her. Just then, Henry walked in, Mia bouncing along behind him.

"Oh, moms!" Henry exclaimed, "it's too early for this." Emma turned and stuck her tongue out at him before kissing Regina's nose, causing Regina to giggle. Henry just grumbled as he got out a cereal bowl and the box of Cheerios. Mia, on the other hand, was quite excited to see her moms being affectionate–her younger years severely lacking that lovingness. She practically exploded with smiles as she skipped over to them and wiggled onto Emma's lap. She put her head on Regina's shoulder, looking up at her, and sighed, still beaming. Regina kissed each of her eyelids.

"Are you hungry, koala?" Regina asked. Mia nodded. "how does toast sound?"

"With strawberry?" Mia asked, hopeful.

"Of course!" Emma exclaimed. Mia nodded enthusiastically and bounced up and down on Emma's lap.

"I'll get it, Dear," Regina said, kissing Emma's cheek as she got up. Henry made a face, but deep down he was really smiling. He'd missed this part of being a family. He was glad his moms had finally found their happy ending.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
